Shooting (Reader x Shawn)
by leahf7
Summary: In what they had planned to be the big reveal to one of Psych's cases had ended up changing drastically. Whilst the three were sat in hiding, eavesdropping on several drug dealers as they awaited the police, the dealers had noticed them before the police had the chance to show.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER: **I do not own 'Psych' or their characters._

* * *

Shawn, Gus and Y/N's plan had been to go to the broken down warehouse where the drug trades were being made, call the police and hide, making sure the crooks didn't go anywhere until the police had shown up and they could make their big reveal.

Though that plan was thrown down the drain as Shawn tried to get a closer look, and ended up accidentally tripping on some piece of metal that lay on the floor, he fell down to the ground and immediately caught the attention of the bad guys. Gus started hyperventilating as if this was his final goodbye, as he always did when they were in a bad situation.

"Hey!" the drug trader yelled angrily, pointing to Shawn with his gun and shooting at random, thank god he missed before Y/N grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind the boxes they had been hiding behind before. The three of them got up, running and hiding around the warehouse whilst being hunted down by 6 men with guns. Not the best situation to be in.

Shawn was spotted and immediately all guns were trained on him. He put his hands up lightly and smiled.

"Guys, guys, come on. This is just a bit of a misunderstanding. I mean, we're all friends here." he gave a fake light chuckle.

"If friends means wanting to kill you, then sure, we're all friends." one of the men smirked, and with that he pulled the trigger. A perfect aim on Shawn, the bullet travelled 3 meters per second, and with the two seconds Y/N had been given, she gasped, throwing herself in front of Shawn, and falling to the ground with a thud.

The police sirens sounded horridly loud at first, but faded to a dim silence in several seconds. Y/N couldn't see all too much from her position on the ground and when she had tried to stand up, it felt like a valcano erupted in her stomach and she didn't bother trying to stand up again. It all seemed fuzzy, but she could make out cops raiding the area, the bad guys trying to run, but none of them could even make it to the door before being handcuffed.

"Y/N Y/N Y/N.. Y/N please" she could hear her name being called in what seemed far away but came from Shawn who sat right by her side. She hadn't noticed nor felt it before, although she was placed in Shawn's lap, his arm on her shoulder, lightly craddling her trying to keep her awake.

"Shawn" she smiled. Making him sadly smile. The crowd around her grew. Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Henry and Lassie were stood next to her.

"We need an ambulance, stat. There was a shooting. Okay, bye." she heard Lassie on the phone. Voices, sirens, shouting. Y/N closed her eyes and groaned from the immense pounding in her head.

"Hey, hey, stay with me" one voice stood above them all, Shawn's.

She coughed out some blood as she blinked rapidly, trying to keep herself from shutting her eyes. The lights seemed fifty times brighter than they had been before, glaring through Y/N's eyes, she could hardly even tell who around her was who anymore.

She'd felt like she'd been drugged, wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

"I'm sorry" Y/N said guiltily.

"No, no, please" was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes and slipping into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep. _"Hey Y/N" there was a sigh, and she felt a hand intertwined with hers "I'm sorry you had to take the shots back there. I'd do anything to change this right now. I didn't mean for any of it to turn out like this. The doctors said it might take a while, they don't know how long you'll be under, but they're guessing you'll make a full recovery. You ended up breaking your wrist. What is that, the 6th bone you've ever broken? You always were pretty clumsy." he chuckled.

"The man who shot you is in jail. Thank god for that. If he weren't, I'm pretty sure I'd go to jail for kicking his ass. I was pretty badass during those Karate lessons. Though no one's going to hurt you and get away with it."

Y/N wanted to respond but all she saw was darkness, and she couldn't move nor speak.

"One way conversations are kind of hard. I don't know wether or not you can hear me, it's just comforting knowing you're alive." Shawn smiled.

"Sir, visiting hours are over" Y/N heard the voice of what must be a nurse in the background. Shawn sighed, kissing her on the cheek and slowly walking away.

Y/N could hear him, and she just wanted to him him or hold his hand or cuddle wirh him, at the very least see his face. And she tried, she tried her hardest to open her eyes. And at last, she did. She slowly opened them, adjusting to the room around her. There was an IV attached to her hand, a water bag, a couple of buzzing machines, cords placed all over. It all overwhelmed her, but what her eyes focused on was Shawn slowly walking out of the room, not noticing she'd awaken.

"Shawn" she croaked in a hoarse voice. He turned around, seeing Y/N awake, she looked partially confused but all the same it was just a miracle.

"Y/N" he breathed out with a grin, going up to her and hugging her lightly, making sure not to hurt her. She hugged back as best as she could without hurting herself as well.

And he looked into Y/N's eyes, not hesitating to kiss her. There were sparks and it was soft and she smiled into the kiss, only to be interrupted.

"Ah, Y/N, you're awake. We're going to have to keep you here for a while, but sir, you really must go, visiting hours are over." the nurse glared at Shawn, who just smiled back at Y/N, pecked her on the lips one last time before exiting. Leaving a smile on Y/N's face and a smirk on the nurses.

"That man really does love you." she chuckled "he's been here waiting by your side for a good three days". It shocked you that you'd been asleep for that long, and how he'd stayed, and you just nodded, smiling at the nurse, knowing she was right, and knowing you loved Shawn all the same.


End file.
